Ze new tallest!
by DoomandGloomProductions
Summary: Prequel to a story i will soon be posting. Funny talking electrocution and Freddy Krueger what does all this have to do with the tittle of this little one-shot. Well my little reader why do you not see for yourself! If you want to...


**Chapter 1**

It was a regular Friday and like every summer Friday Dev,Dib,Gaz,and Zim were going to watch a movie but this time it was Gazes turn to pick.

''So what horror bonanza will we be watching today?''Dev asked a small grin on her face.

''I was thinking Freddy vs. Jason.''Gaz pulled out a copy of the movie and walked towards the DVD player.

''I have not seen this one what is it about?''Zim asked.

''You know who Freddy Kruger is?''Gaz looked at Zim with a questioning look.

''OHHhhhh yeah and let me guess Jason Vorhees?''

''Stop with the talking guys the movie's starting.''Dib spoke up breaking their train of thought.

'My children gave me my power.'Freddy was shown licking the back of a picture and putting it in his scrapbook.

''Yuck what is with you humans and licking things with you're vile tongs.''Dev quickly looked away disgusted by this action.

''Aw come on were not that bad!'' Dib protested he and Dev had managed to work things out mostly because Dib realized that she can kill him if she really wanted to.

''Dib you annoy me.''She glared dangerously at him.

''One day you'll see there are some good things about us two!''' Dib stuck out his tong in a childish manner.

''Can it will you?'' Gaz came over to them with a bowl of popcorn.(yes she went for popcorn)

About an hour into the movie some very loud crashing noises were heard from outside but everyone ignored them knowing it was just GIR. A bit after that the power went out causing the movie to stop at the best damn part!

''Damn it GIR!''Gaz screamed and walked over to the yard along with the others. There they saw Gir randomly tugging at the wires of the electric system.

''Stop that you moron.''Dev grabbed GIR and started to pull him off but he just won't let go. This went on for several minutes to bad no one noticed that one of the wires the small robot was holding was about to be put into its mouth.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' The poor Irkens screaming could be heard for miles. When the shock was over her figure landed on the ground oh so gracefully with a loud thump!

''Dev you OK?'' Zim knelt down and shock her by the shoulders.

She slowly opened her dark green eyes and sat up with a little help from the others she was soon on the living room couch.

''Hey Dev can you talk.''Dib asked checking her eyes with the mini flashlight he had as a key chain. Since Zim had stayed out back to get the power up and running.

''Of course I can! Vy voudn't I be able to talk you svamp stink!'' Dev clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as she heard herself talking in a reasonably strong German accent.''VAT ZE FUCK!''

''Ooh scary lady 2 talking funny now!''GIR bounced around Dev singing some weird song.(BTW Gaz is scary lady 1)

'' Great pack malfunction computer check it for any ozer damage!'' Dev ordered the computer.

''Ok!'' The computer tried to not giggle but failed.'' No other damage detected but but what has been done to the your speech can not be reversed.''

''Vel zat's just wunderbar!'' That was it this was all Dib needed to crack up on the floor clutching his guts.

''I-it-t-ts n-not ZAT bad!'' He managed to giggle out.

''Good news the powers back on.'' Zim walked in and saw Dev death glaring Dib who was still on the floor.''What happened to him?''

''Dev's pack has some kind of unfix able error and Dibs thinks it funny.'' Gaz explained.

'' Ja because it's so funny.''Dev kicked Dib in the ribs hard a couple of times.

''Ow.'' Dib grabbed his wounded side and got up from the floor.

''I think it you sound cool like that Dev.''Zim added.

''Vel tank~''Dve was cut off by the large TV screen displaying one of the tales-ts advisers.

''Um hello.''He said in a shaky tone.

''Yes what do you want.''Zim turned and addressed the small fry. (note everyone is a teenager in this aka 17 except Dev she is 23 also Zim is 6'3 and Dev is 6'feet)

''Well oh you see well the uh former tallest-s died.''

''Vat.''Dev screamed.

''I was shocked as swell. Who knew those fries had expired!''The man threw his arms in the air as if the police were pointing a gun at him.''So any way you see you guys a-a...''

''Spit it out!'' Everyone yelled at him.

'' Congratulations Zim and Dev you are the new tallest! The massive will be here in about an hour!With that the screen went black.

''Vat vere ze TELLST!'' Dev pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

''Wow! This is great!'' Zim squeaked!

''Now zat ve are ze tallest tere are going to be a few changes!''

_**This is the prequel to a story I will be starting soon hope you liked it. Review or I will send Freddy after you in your dreams! I mean it.**_


End file.
